WARRIORS: Super Edition 1: Echostar's Prophecy
by RandomPizzas
Summary: On a cold, leaf-bare night, a tom brings his half-clan kits to a medicine cat. She accepts them and takes them to a queen, who cares for them. Over the moons, one kit, Echokit, grows in experiance. She soon, becomes Echofrost. But, during this time, battles are common and often dangerous. But, StarClan gives Lightstar a prohecy about Echofrost, one that can change everything.
1. Prologue

**Oh . . .! I can get a story started, but I can't finish it! But I'm determined to do this series! My PM pal, MoonpoolOrHalflight created the main character. I almost forgot! Flameblossom!**

***A ginger she-cat walks in***

**Flameblossom: RandomPizzas doesn't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. But if she did, that'd be super cool!**

_PROLOGUE_

The snow sprinkled down into the brown face of a tom. He pushed it back, having a pure white kit and a gray kit dangle from his teeth. Both of them, mewed hungrily.

"I know, I know. We will be there soon, my young ones." the tom reassured. The white kit was weaker and smaller than her sister. The other she-kit had her eyes closed, blocking out the falling ice.

The tom, Birchglow, placed his kits down. The gray she-kit opened her eyes, showing she didn't approve. The white, snow colored kit mewled in protest. "Sorry, Snowkit and Echokit. You'll be warm soon, just hang on," he turned his head, "Heathernose!"

A dark gray she-cat poked her head out of the brambles. "Oh, hello, Birchglow. How may I help?" She looked down and took a glimpse of the kits. Echokit resembled her sister greatly. "Where's Dawnpool?"

Birchglow hung his head. "She froze to death. I tried to bring her across the meadow, but she just- couldn't." He shuddered at the image of the dead gray she-cat, wrapping her tail around her kits. He sighed, "My son died as well. Dawnpool told me a fox attacked her and the kits when she crossed the border. It took Jaykit, injured Dawnpool, and now, Echokit and Snowkit don't have a mother to care for them. I can't keep them in mine, but, do you have any queens in MoonClan?"

"Yes," Heathernose said, "Goldenbrook lost one of her kits, due to whitecough. But, I'm sure she can spare two unfimiliar 'abandoned' kits." The medicine cat smiled sweetly. Birchglow scooted his kits to Heathernose.

She scooped them up. "I promise Goldenbrook will take great care of them."

"Thank you. Now, I must go. Goodbye Heathernose."

She dipped her head. "Bye. Take care!" With that, Birchglow swirled and disappeared into the dark shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

Echokit stumbled out of the nursery. She padded through the camp, and found herself infront of a deep, moss covered den.

She peeked inside, to see Whisperwillow and Cloudfern chatting. The two elders were possibly the wisest cats in the Clan, for they were older and have experienced more in their life, especially Whisperwillow. Why, she was a small kit when the new Clans were founded.

And Cloudfern was once the deputy, but a terrible accident on the Thunderpath caused her to become an elder earlier than expected. "May we help you, young one?"

Echokit stumled backwards. "Uh- No thanks! I'm fine. I was just- walking around." she stammered. A large, white and gray she-cat limped out of the den, revealing a terrible scar on her hind leg. She groaned.

The silver kit stared into the amber eyes of the she-cat. "You're Cloudfern, aren't you?"

"Hmm . . . yes. And you must be Echokit." the former deputy chuckled. Echokit nodded. Just then, another she-cat, this one being older and a pale ginger color, ignored Echokit and Cloudfern. She just walked off.

"Don't mind Whisperwillow. She's just tired. Oh, my poor 's so close to StarClan now."

"She's your sister?" Echokit asked. Cloudfern bent down and licked the gray she-kit's head and said, "Well, no. I call her my sister, because she was always there for me. Now, I have to return the favor."

Whisperwillow stopped in her tracks. "You don't owe me nothing. I'm an old cat, and I'm ready when StarClan is. And shouldn't you be with Goldenbrook?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Echokit.

"Ye- Yes, but I wanted to-"

"Wanted to do what? Get killed? There's a lot of hawks and eagles around here, just dying to get a hold on a small kit like you."

Echokit gasped. Cloudfern wrapped a paw around her. "Whisperwillow, don't, okay? Just go eat, sleep, or whatever. Just leave Echokit alone." The old ginger she-cat pouted and walked off. Cloudfern sighed, "You should probably go now. Come back tonight for a story."

"Really? A story from you?"

"Heh. Yes. Now go. See you soon!"

The gray kit nodded and smiled. She pounded off into the direction of the nursery.

* * *

"Goldenbrook, guess what?"

"What?"

"I saw Cloudfern and Whisperwillow!"

The golden she-cat glared her emerald green eyes at Echokit. "Did you now?"

"Mmm . . .hmm . . . And. Cloudfern told me to come back tonight for a story. Can I go?"

Behind her, Snowkit puffed. "What's wrong?" Echokit asked. Snowkit growled, "Did the old hags _not _invite me? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving the nursery?"

Echokit responded, "You were asleep. I didn't bother, and what's gotten into you? Ever since Foxkit died, you haven't been the same!"

Snowkit unsheathed her tiny needle claws. "He was my best friend! I want him back! And you are all I have! Now, you're sneaking out of the den, and visiting the elders!" Echokit saw a single tear sweep down her sister's face. The slipped towards Snowkit and rubbed her head on the white kit's shoulder. "I didn't know you felt this way. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I guess."

Goldenbrook sighed. "Echokit, why don't you take Snowkit with you tonight to hear Cloudfern?" The two kits nodded. And, soon, it was time to leave.

* * *

"So, why don't we start? Anyone have any requests?" Cloudfern mewed.

Echokit bounced up. "I do!"

"Then, what is it?"

"What caused the new Clans to become the way they are? And, why did we found them?"

"Uh . . ." Cloudfern turned to Whisperwillow, "Will you tell them?" The old cat groaned, "Fine. Come on you kits!" The group basiclly tumbled over each other to get to Whisperwillow.

"Let's start out, long ago, when the final battle had ended . . ."

-_FLASHBACK_-

A gray tom stood high above the wreckage of what used to be his camp. Tears streamed silently down his smoke-colored face. A black she-cat joined him. "Everything we knew, Sootstar, is gone."

"I know, Moonmist. But, there's nothing I can do. You and I, are on our own now. Let's just finish this. Kill me. Take my last life, so that I won't suffer."

The black she-cat hunched over. "What makes you think I'll kill you for no reason?"

"Oh, I'm giving you a reason. Do it! Maybe StarCan will pitty you, and give you your own Clan to care for. I don't care anymore, Moonmist. ThunderClan is gone." Sootstar wrapped his tail around his paws. "Please, my deputy. Please?"

It took Moonmist a while, before giving up. "Okay, Sootstar. I give in. I'll end you. But first, follow me." She stood and walked into the bushes. The gray tom followed, blood trickled from an open wound. Moonmist lead the leader to a high cliff.

"This is where my ancestor, Bluestar, died. I can't imagine myself drowning. Would you like to find out for me?"

"Please! Yes! I'd love to, Moonmist! Push me!" he pleaded.

"Stand here."

Sootstar obeyed and leaned over the edge. Moonmist twisted her shoulder and then released. Her body smacked into the tom, making him yowl, and sending him straight over the cliff. The last thing the black she-cat saw of her leader, was his smoky gray body slamming into the water.

Over time, Moonmist grew older. And, she had fallen for a horseplace cat named Noah. He was a white tom with wiry fur. They ran off together, seeking more cats.

Moonmist felt as if she would have to reconstruct something. She just didn't know what. But, until she did, she just kept with Noah, who eventually made her have kits.

Sadly, Noah had been killed while protecting his youngest she-kit from a hawk. It severley wounded him, and he died soon after. Moonmist was terrified. It was said she yelled at StarClan, and nearly murdered the she-kit.

But, the kit got away and joined a Clan of rouges called KillClan. They were supposedly the disendants of BloodClan. Death Berry was the leader, and also Scourge's great-granddaughter. She adopted the kit and called her Willow because the kit had been found near-death under a willow tree.

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"I see you are getting sleepy, young ones." Whisperwillow said, "I will tell you more tomorrow."

Echokit sighed, "Oh, okay. Come on, Snowkit. Goldenbrook probably wants us in bed." The white she-kit was twisted in a knot. She was snoring lightly, and her tail twitched, signaling she was in a deep sleep. Cloudfern chuckled, "You go on, Echokit, I'll get your sister. I'll be right back, Whisperwillow."

"Eh, take your time." the elder said, laying her head on her paws.

When Cloudfern left, Whisperwillow smiled lightly. _I really, really, really enjoyed that. I will have to remember to tell Cloudfern that in the morning._

Happy thoughts rang through the ginger cat's head and she slowly closed her eyes, for the last time.

* * *

**I hope you guys are happy! Cause I'm tearing up! I cried while making this chapter! And the point was that a deputy was forced to kill her leader and end his suffering. And she mated with a horseplace cat and had his kits. Don't forget to R&R! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

"Echokit, until you have earned your warrior name, you'll be known as, Echopaw! Runningfoot, you will be her mentor, and show her the ways of being a warrior of MoonClan!" Brackenstar shouted.

"ECHOPAW! SNOWPAW! ECHOPAW! SNOWPAW!"

The silver she-cat dipped her head and touched noses with her mentor. The black, bristle furred, tom smiled in return. Snowpaw rolled her eyes and did the same to her mentor, Emberheart. The orange she-cat grinned at Snowpaw, who scoffed silently.

Echopaw turned her head to Goldenbrook, her smile wide. The queen mouthed, "I'm so proud of you!" A large gray tom sat beside of Goldenbrook, entertwining his tail with hers. Echopaw frowned slightly.

She noticed the golden she-cat's belly was swollen just a little. _He made my mama an expectant queen! Nobody does that to Goldenbrook! _Echopaw thought. "Hey, do you want to go hunting?"

The silver apprentice whipped around, only to see Runningfoot standing beside of Emberheart and Snowpaw. "Er . . . Mmm hmm. Let's go!" She turned away from Goldenbrook and the tom.

* * *

"Alright, Echopaw. What you need to do is this."

The tom bent into a hunting crouch. Echopaw turned her head to see a plump, gray feild mouse scurring across the tree trunks. She licked her lips, hungrily. Runningfoot growled quietly and slunk towards the unsuspecting prey.

Within a heartbeat, he jumped. The mouse screeched and dashed off. The black tom sent a shadow flying over Emeraldheart and Snowpaw, who bounced back.

A squeal filled the air, and Runningfoot leapt into the bushes. A few heartbeats later, he came up with a dead rodent.

"Alright, you try girls."

Snowpaw and Echopaw gulped. Emeraldheart laughed, "I'll take a million years, before you get these two to hunt!"

"Hey! I can too hunt!" Echopaw hissed.

"Yeah, me too!" Snowpaw yowled. Runningfoot rolled his eyes. Emeraldheart giggled. "WE CAN! AND WE'LL PROVE IT!"

The orange she-cat asked, "How?"

"By hunting a sparrow!"

Runningfoot shook his head. "Don't even try your luck with those. They are hard to catch, and they live high in the trees."

"I can catch one! And I'll prove it right now!" Snowpaw shouted. Echopaw sighed, "I don't know, my sister. It seems dangerous."

Snowpaw was already beginning to climb the tree. She whipped her head around. "Since when do I care about danger?" She then, dug her claws into the bark of the oak. Everyone gritted their teeth, as the white she-cat climbed higher and higher.

She saw a limb that was big enough to lay on. So, of course, she grabbed it and pulled up. Leaves fell on her, making her hiss. "Snowpaw! Come down!" Echopaw said. But, Snowpaw ignored her sister, and kept climbing upwards.

However, she didn't see the crack in the branch above.

**Ooo! A CLIFFIE! Okay, only two reviews? Oh, you guys are awesome, MoonpoolOrHalflight and TheLightHasGone. Ya'll are great! And, sorry for such as short chapter, but the more reviews I get, the more I'll write! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I had writer's block! And, a special thank you to MoonpoolOrHalflight! Oh, and you have a twitter account, follow me please! PoprocksM**

* * *

Snowpaw grabbed a thin branch. Echopaw heard it crack, making her paws shift. "You need to come down. Now!" Emeraldheart screeched. From the tall oak, Snowpaw yowled, "Make me! I am trying to prove myself!"

Echopaw shifted and turned to Runningfoot, who's eyes were focused on the tree. Emeraldheart shook as she watched Snowpaw's body climb higher. "I . . . almost . . . got it!" Snowpaw grunted. She had finally reached the sparrow. It chirped a soft song, as its killer got closer.

Snowpaw's belly growled. The bird quit singing and jerked its head towards the direction of the white cat. It stared into Snowpaw's shimmering amber eyes. The sparrow hit the branch three times with its foot. The cat was confused.

"Snowpaw! I'm going to tell Goldenbrook!" Echopaw yelled. The sparrow heard the silver she-cat and took flight. Snowpaw moaned and jumped up, clutching the bird in her claws. She landed back on the branch, her body flipped over.

She winced in pain, but then, she turned over to where she could see Echopaw, Emeraldheart, and Runningfoot. "Hey, guess what? I caught the bird!" she shouted triumphantly.

Echopaw saw something strange, as she fixed her gaze on the sparrow. Its eyes flickered lightly, and a single feather slipped off of the body. It slowly sank to the ground and landed in the dirt. She stared at it briefly, before whipping her head back up to her sister. "Snowpaw, please! Please come down!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Please?!"

Snowpaw leaned over the branch, smirking at the other apprentice. Then, without warning, the cracking in the tree grew louder. Everyone turned their attention to the limb where Snowpaw laid. She gasped, "Echopaw! Help!"

Echopaw stood, frozen in her tracks. Runningfoot and Emeraldheart dashed to the trunk of the tree, ready to climb. But, they were far too late. The branch hung lower. Snowpaw gasped and tried to claw her way back up.

A shivering wind whirled around the cats, and that was before a white body fell from the oak.

* * *

"SNOWPAW!" Echopaw screeched as she watched her sister fall. Snowpaw hit the ground with a sickening _CRUNCH!_

The limb had her under its weight. She struggled to pull herself out from under it, but her attempts were far from helpful. Snowpaw quit trying and sank to the ground, her paws sprawled out. Echopaw was crying now, for Runningfoot was shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no! She's not going to die! Emeraldheart, can you go and fetch Heathernose?"

"I don't- Of course! I will be back." Emeraldheart said as she bolted towards camp. Snowpaw laid unconcious under the branch. Blood streamed out from under her. Echopaw closed her eyes tight and unsheathed her claws. "I'm sorry, my sister . . ."

Runningfoot looked away and curled his tail around his paws.

Snowpaw fluttered her eyes open. "E- Echo- Echopaw?"

"Snowpaw!"

"Hello."

Echopaw sniffed, "Hi. Listen, Emeraldheart went to get Heathernose. You'll be fine!"

"No, I won't. I'm already near StarClan. Echopaw, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for judging you, and for not listening to you," her eyes wondered off towards the direction of the tree, "Dawnpool is telling me it's time. I'm not scared of StarClan. Not anymore. Hey, Echopaw? Could- Could you tell Goldenbrook I love her, and that I will watch her from StarClan?"

"Sure. I will." Echopaw choked. Snowpaw smiled. Her last words were barely audible, almost like a whisper, "Thank you. Good . . . bye . . ." She looked up, her amber eyes fading slowly. Soon, the glimmering within them was gone.

* * *

**Crying again! :'(**

**Okay *sniff* time for a *sniff* a couple of quotes!**

**Graystripe: "Silverstream!"**

**Silverstream: "Good-bye, Graystripe. Take care of our kits."**

**Cinderpaw: "Silverstream!"**

**Graystripe: "No, Silverstream, no. Don't go. Don't leave me!"**

**~Silverstream and Graystripe before she dies in Forest of Secrets (pg. 222)**

**Graystripe: "Silverstream!"**

**Silverstream: "I'll be waiting."**

**~Silverstream to Graystripe, shortly after Firestar's death in The Last Hope (pg. 326)**


End file.
